Lady Lovely Locks and the Pixietails: Adventure in Disneyworld
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Pete and Tracy are siblings on holiday with their kids in Disneyworld in Florida. When Duchess Ravenwaves steals all the colour, it's up to Pete, Tracy and their family to team up with Lady Lovely Locks and save the colour and magic of Disneyworld. (Request for retromania.)
1. Chapter 1

Pete and Tracy James smile at one another as their children began running into the Disney Park.

"I can't believe we're here, bro!" Tracy exclaims, watching as her 9 year old twin sons Derek and William run round, looking for their favourite Disney characters and arguing about which ride to go on first.

"Yeah, it's amazing!" Pete agrees, looking at his older sister fondly. He turns to a 12 year old girl behind him.

"Come on, Mandy, don't you want to join your cousins?"

"Alright then, dad, I will." And she runs off as fast as the wind to join her cousins.

"It was certainly nice of Dad to pitch in for our trip. The kids deserve a treat." Tracy admits.

"Yeah-it's a pity they all had to deal with divorces."

It had been two weeks since Tracy had divorced from her husband, and a year since Pete found out his wife was cheating on him. Pete had ended up winning custody of Mandy as she was found to be abusing alcohol at the time, and refused to get help.

"Well, all that's behind us. We should enjoy ourselves, and spend time with the kids." Pete declares.

"I agree with you, little brother." Tracy says, and the two shake on it.

"So what do you want to do first?" Pete asks awkwardly.

His stomach rumbles loudly.

"Kids- who wants something to eat?" he calls out to his daughter and nephews.

Three pairs of hungry looking eyes all began looking at him. Their irises sparkled at the thought of some substance to fill their empty tummies.

"Lunch it is then!"

...

Much later, the five are in Cinderella's Royal Table and are eating lunch. Tracy delicately consumes a prawn salad, the boys wolf down a cheeseburger each, Mandy chows down on a veggie burger and Pete has some lamb.

"Man, these are good!" Derek says with his mouth open, causing William to elbow him in the ribs.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Mandy suddenly gasps and starts squealing.

"Look dad! It's the Fairy Godmother- and Princess Tiana! Oh, can I go and meet them please?"

"How about you go with her, boys?" Tracy suggests.

"Nah- I want to see Mulan and Ariel!" Derek whines.

"I'll go with you, Princess Mandy." William offers, causing his cousin to laugh.

"Alright, Prince William, but we better dash. I want to get their autographs!"

The two suddenly speed off across the restaurant, passing many other families eating their food, each of them excited to meet Tiana and the Fairy Godmother.

Derek begins pouting- until he catches a glimpse of something red. Curious, he turns around and notices that a familiar figure in a sea- green dress is standing on the other end of the room.

"Hey, Princess Ariel- I wanna get a selfie with you! "He calls out, and dumps his burger to meet the red haired sea princess.

Tracy smiles at the sight.

It is nice to see the kids so happy again." She sighs.

But Pete frowns. He can see that the once beautifully coloured carpet is draining out its dazzling hues.

"Ugh, Trace?"

"Yes, Pete?"

"Is it just me, or are the colours _fading_ in here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't be silly Pete. They can't be"- But Tracy cuts off, on seeing that her baby brother is right- the colours are disappearing!

Suddenly, they hear a shriek- coming from one of Tracy's sons.

"You're not Ariel! Your hair's gone grey! You look like an old wrinkly lady with fewer wrinkles! I don't wanna marry you anymore!"

Bursting into tears, 'Ariel' runs from the room, and she shoves past Mandy and William, who after getting autographs, were just heading back when they both saw the colour disappearing from all around them!

"Dad, Aunt Tracy, what on Earth is going on?" Mandy asks, feeling her stomach begin to squirm uncomfortably inside her.

"Yeah, why is the colour disappearing?" William inquires, feeling just as uneasy as his cousin.

"We need to get out of here-now!" Pete decides, and as the families and many other customers begin to flee, Tracy realises that Derek is missing.

"Where's Derek?" She asks, feeling very panicked about her son being lost and trapped.

"He's here!" William grabs his brother's hand, and they all run outside, squeezing past many others stuck in the door.

...

Unfortunately, things did not look any better outside. The whole of the park was turning grey, black and white. Worse still, night was beginning to fall over the park, but no stars or moon shone in the sky.

Everyone was screaming and kids were crying hysterically over the sudden change in events.

"Now what do we do?" William asks. "Isn't there someone who could help us?"

"I need some chocolate and ice cream to help me get over not being able to marry Ariel." Derek mutters.

"What's that up there?" Tracy asks suddenly, pointing towards a tall building some distance away.

They could all see a gold shining light sparkling inside the castle.

"I think we should go and investigate." Pete declares.

"Yeah- who knows, maybe someone can help us!" Mandy agrees.

They set off, pushing past people as politely as can be managed, as the Armageddon of Colour and Magic does have a very strong effect on people's manners.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrive back at the restaurant, where they had seen the light, they realise that it is gone. No one could see it anywhere, and yet they were sure they had seen it.

"What's going on?" Mandy asks in confusion. "The light couldn't just- AGH!"

Pete hears his daughter cry out in alarm and can see that she is shaking her head like a wet dog who has suddenly went mad.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" He asks her, putting a hand on his child's arm.

"Something landed in my hair! It feels like a squirrel!" She replies, shaking still more.

Pete frowns.

"It's okay, darling, I'll get it." Tracy assures her niece, and she attempts to coax it out.

Only, it wasn't actually a squirrel. It was a purple bunny with a long tail!

"Cool! You have an alien in your hair!" Derek teases.

"That's enough, Derek!" Pete scolds his older nephew. "Though you are right, I've never seen these before."

"This is very strange, brother." Tracy admits.

Meanwhile, William watches as the purple bunny flies up in the air, before making its way to the ride, and disappears inside.

"There it goes!" He cries. "Quick, we need to follow it! We can find out what's causing this!"

And he runs inside.

"Wait up, Will!" Mandy cries, and runs after him.

"Come back!" both adults chorus.

...

William and Mandy look around them, trying to gauge their surroundings.

"Hold my hand, Mandy." William tells her, offering his still- greasy sweaty hands.

"Alright Will." And she accepts it, as her hands were also greasy and sweaty anyway.

The two children troop forward into the darkness, feeling their fears close in on them. They were paranoid that something would happen to them.

And it did.

"MANDY! THERE'S SOMETHNG ON MY FACE!" Will screams into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Mandy screams in alarm, and attempts to run when a gentle voice calls out.

"Please, don't be afraid. My Pixietails wouldn't hurt you!"

' _Pixietails_ \- what are they?' The two wonder. They had never heard of 'Pixietails' before.

"Come on, Pixieshine! These are friends of ours, and we mustn't treat them so unkindly."

"Alright-ix Lady-ix Lovely Locks-ix!"

They see a light flicker on- to see more of the strange bunny creatures floating around a beautiful girl with long blond hair the colour of the sun's most golden rays, and with pink, gold and purple streaks in it. She wore a cotton candy colour dress trimmed with shimmering cerise that sparkled from the lamp's poor flame.

"I'm Lady Lovely Locks, and these are my friends, the Pixietails! The purple one is Pixiebeauty, the pink one is Pixiesparkle, and the blue one is Pixieshine. I am sorry if they startled you."

"Well, that's alright." Mandy said sincerely. "I'm Mandy Sophia James, and this is my cousin, William Henry James."

"We're very pleased to meet you, Miss." William adds, shyly.

The same goes for me." Lady Lovely Locks says, just as Pete and Tracy run in, with the latter dragging Derek.

"Who is she?" Pete asks, rudely, feeling very annoyed that a strange girl was talking to his daughter and his nephews.

"Dad, she's Lady Lovely Locks!" Mandy exclaims eagerly, grabbing her hand.

"Hey, Lovely Locks- I think you're pretty!" Derek shouts, smiling goofily.

"Ignore him." William sighs. "He wanted to marry either Princess Ariel or Mulan before now."

"Hey, I thought I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Whoa, dude, what's the point- you make it so obvious!" Mandy points out, and she and William both chuckle.

"So why are you here, Miss Locks?" Tracy asks, as politely as she can.

"Well, I found that hairball and the Comb Gnomes came here into the human world determined to rid the world of its colour." Lady Lovely Locks replies in a sweet manner. "So I, my Pixietails, and my friends came here to stop them."

Out from the shadows emerges a girl with curly ginger hair and in a yellow dress with sparkly sunflowers on the hem. She is surrounded by bird- like Pixietails.

"No sign of them, Lady." She reports. "And there's no sign of Duchess Ravenwaves, either."

"That's okay, Curlycrown. We still need to wait for FairHair to come back." Lady Lovely Locks tells them.

"Well, Lady Lovely Locks, would you be able to help us?" Tracy asks. "We can't go without colour here on Earth, and if we team up, we can achieve both goals as one."

Lady Lovely Locks pauses. She has never worked with Earth people before, but like her friend Shining Glory had told her, there was a first time for everything. Besides, she has no time to be choosy.

"Alright- we'll do it!"

"Thank you."

She shakes hands with Tracy.

From the door, Hairball smiles a snarky, evil smile.

"Heh heh, Duchess Ravenwaves will be pleased when she finds out about Lady Lovely Locks teaming up with those measly Earth people. They don't stand a chance against her!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Is this true, Hairball? Lady Lovely Locks is really teaming up with some Earth people?"

"Yeah- there are two boys, a girl, a man and a woman, Ravenwaves!"

"Perfect. Now I can finally capture Lady Lovely Locks and cut off her hair once and for all!" Duchess Ravenwaves throws her head back and laughs an evil, cruel, spine tingling laugh.

"Now I need you and the Comb Gnomes to..."

And she whispers the rest into his ear.

"Now go! And don't you DARE FAIL ON ME! GOT IT?"

"Yeah, I get it."

Hairball exits the dark building and enters the now colourless park.

"Some people are so ungrateful..." he grumbles, before yelling at the Comb Gnomes to wake up.

...

Meanwhile, the others are amazed as a young girl with fair hair in waves calmly gives a report to Lady Lovely Locks. She was surrounded by yet more Pixietails that looked like chipmunks.

William and Mandy had grown to like them, and enjoyed watching their antics and listening to their strange way of speaking, but Pete, Tracy and Derek are still not sure what to think.

"Thank you, FairHair. That is very promising!" Lady Lovely Locks tells her.

FairHair smiles in return, the pearls on her baby blue dress shimmering softly. Her gloves are somewhat worn and dirty, and her parasol she was carrying looked a bit bent out of shape.

"FairHair told me that she and her Pixietails sensed a presence North West of here." She informs. "They also heard strange noises coming from there."

"Well, if the park is abandoned, then that must mean that Duchess Ravenwaves must be there." Tracy concludes.

"I fear you may be right." Lady Lovely Locks sighs. "But we mustn't give up!"

"But what do we do?" Curlycrown asks. "We don't know this place well enough to get there."

"We have a map. That's how normal people get around anywhere they don't know." Pete suggest sarcastically.

"Pete, shush!" Tracy hisses, elbowing her brother, as Mandy runs her eyes over the map.

"Right, the only two places North West of the castle are the Columbia Harbour House,"-

"Nah, she'll be lame if she went in a restaurant for a hangout!" Derek snorts.

"First, it's hideout, and second, who knows? Maybe she likes garlic." Mandy replies. "...and the other place is the 'Haunted Mansion' ride."

"Now that sounds awesome!" Derek grins!

"Well, we better get there right away." Tracy sighs with exasperation.  
"We have just the thing." Lady smiles mysteriously, and she whistles.

Instantly, a purple horse with a dark purple mane, a dark blue horse with darker sea blue- green mane and a yellow horse with an orange mane and tail emerge.

"We'll ride there. It'll be quicker. Curlycrown, you take Derek and Pete. Mandy, William, you're with FairHair, and Tracy, you're up with me."

Still dazed, they all climb onto the horses' backs as instructed by Lady Lovely Locks.

"Let's go!" And the cavalry of eight on their three steeds race to save Disneyland from Duchess Ravenwaves.

The future of colour was depending on them.


	6. Chapter 6

The three horses race across the dull wasteland of the place meant to be a real-life dream for fans of Disney – meant for kids and adults alike of all ages.

Mandy hangs on tight to FairHair and looks to see her father and one of her cousins on CurlyCrown's horse's back.

Her aunt meanwhile, was on the back of Lady's horse- was it called Silky Mane? She was sure that was the name that she picked up on earlier.

Soon, they arrive at the Haunted Mansion, where a graveyard lay. It had all sorts of strange names and tributes on them.

Poor Lady Lovely Locks thought it was real, and nearly began crying- until William kindly told her that they were not real.

So they hurry on.

"I guess we better ride this thing and see if we can find this cuckoo duchess." Pete sighs.

"Alright- this is my kind of ride- dibs sitting next to the pretty blonde girl!" He adds with a whoop.

...

So with Lady Lovely Locks and Derek behind, then CurlyCrown and FairHair, then Pete and Tracy, and finally Mandy and William, they set off with a shudder and a groan, thanks to Pixiebeauty finding out how to work the ride's controls.

At first, despite the ride's intent to frighten the passengers, things went well, though Lady was noticeably more afraid of the projections than anything else. She kept jumping and making squeaking noises that could compete with mice every time something happened.

Then, as the ride progresses to a room filled with tables and chairs, Lady gives off an even louder gasp.

"Look- it's her! Duchess Ravenwaves!"

But Lady claps a hand over her mouth when she realises that she spoke too loudly. But, too late, for Duchess Ravenwaves hears her, and rises. Pulling out a magic wand, she uses it to stop the ride in its tracks.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old _friend_ Lady Lovely Locks!" She sneers.

"Why are you doing this, Ravenwaves?" Lady challenges as bravely as she can manage.

"I just thought I'd make life more... interesting."

Then she points her wand at the train in a threatening manner.

"Give me one lock of your hair, Lady, or else!"

"I will never let you get a hold of my hair!"

"Alright then, what will you say if I capture your human friends?"

Then, as Lady watches in horror, Derek, William and Mandy all end up floating towards the megalomaniac Duchess.

"Lady, please help us!" Mandy pleads.

"Let the kids go!" Pete demands.

"Not until Lovely Locks gives up her hair! And you can't escape me, I've got you trapped."

"DAD!" Mandy screams, struggling in vain against her bonds.

"MUM!" The two boys cry out, each fighting and even trying to work together to break free, but also to no avail.

"Lady, you have to do as she says!" Tracy urges.

"I can't! My hair is magic!" Lady protests in horror.

"Oh great, now this is becoming a real life version of Tangled!" Pete hisses.

Normally, Tracy would tell her brother to shut up, but thinking about the movie suddenly gave her an idea.

"Wait, Pete, you've just given me an idea! Rapunzel's hair lost it powers when it was cut! Does your hair have any weaknesses, Lady?" She asks, quietly.

"Hair dye- why?"

"Here's what we'll do..."

And she whispers the plan to the others, who all agree that it could work, but they need to act quickly and carefully.

...

"Alright, Ravenwaves- you win. You can have my hair. But only one lock. And I'll cut it off."

"Alright, fine." Ravenwaves huffs moodily.

"And, you must promise to let the children go once I give it to you."

"Okay deal!"

So Lady cuts a lock off, very carefully, and then dips it in a bottle of hair dye that Tracy keeps on her.

It didn't look different, but it impaired the magic within, which would prevent Duchess Ravenwaves from using it for her own selfish purposes.

"Here it is. Now take it."

"Finally!" But just as the ruler of Tangleland is about to claim it with her magic, FairHair stands carefully in the car and glares at Ravenwaves.

"Let the kids go first." She says valiantly.

The black haired girl relents, and after calmly dusting down her purple skirts, she flicks her wrist, and reluctantly sends the James cousins back to the train.

"Quick, we need to get out of here!" FairHair hisses.

"I saw an emergency exit back there." William and Derek chorus, before they begin glaring at each other.

"That will do nicely." Lady says, and the eight try hard not to reveal what had just happened, but were also keen to escape her wrath.

...

But they had no need to fear, as she decided to return to Tangleland and prepare for domination.

And as soon as she did so, then Lady, FairHair and CurlyCrown all use a spell Shining Glory gave to them to ensure she could not return.

Once they exit the ride, Lady and her friends began to sing. Their song slowly but surely allowed the colours to come creeping forth and returning to where it had been once before.

"I can't thank you enough for helping." Lady confesses to her new friends.

"We were glad to help. Thank you for restoring the colour to Disney World, Lady." Pete says, and his sister is surprised to see that he is being nice to her.

Then they began exchanging goodbye hugs.

Derek was upset about being left.

"I don't want you to leave- I want you to be my girlfriend!" He begs.

"I'm sorry, but I must return to Lovely Locks Land. Besides, you are too young." She admits gently, but feeling bad for him, Lady gives him a kiss on the cheek and promises that he will find a girl to love someday who will love him back.

"Just be yourself. I think you are...awesome." She manages at last.

CurlyCrown and FairHair chuckle at seeing Lady master a new word.

"Goodbye everyone. You were all brilliant- especially you, Tracy! I'll never forget any of you, and I do hope we'll see each other again someday!"

"Goodbye!"

All the Pixietails, the three horses, and their riders all said their goodbyes before disappearing to their home kingdom.

"Well, that was some adventure." Pete remarks.

"Yes. Now, who's up for some ice cream?" Tracy asks gleefully.

"Oh Trace, really?" Pete asks.

But the kids were feeling very hungry after their adventures, and the mention of the frozen treat made them perk up immediately.

"Oh, alright then." He relents.

"YAY!"

And the family go off to enjoy the rest of their holiday in Walt Disney World.


End file.
